


Birthday Presents

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It is customary to unwrap one’s gifts.”





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for "selenic76"

“Hey, there, Spock,” said McCoy, looking up from his desk as the door opened. “I’m just coming off duty, so you’ll have to go to M’Benga with whatever you need.”

“I need nothing, doctor. Quite the opposite, in fact.” He held out the two objects he carried, a sealed scientific specimen jar and something rectangular wrapped in multicolored fabric. “For the occasion of your birthday.”

“I didn’t tell anyone,” McCoy protested, taking them. The wrapped gift felt like a book, but the specimen jar sloshed as it moved. “What is this?”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “It is customary to unwrap one’s gifts.”

“Customary, huh?” the doctor replied. “It’s not dangerous, is it?”

“It is, in fact, edible,” Spock informed him.

McCoy popped the lid, and grinned. “Mint julep!” he said, grinning, and took a long sip. “Tastes just like the real thing.”

“I attempted to make it as authentically as possible,” the Vulcan said. “And as you are now off-duty, it is acceptable for you to consume alcohol.”

“Thanks, Spock. Care for a snort?”

“No, thank you, doctor,” he replied. “And you still have one gift left.”

It _was_ a book, a beautifully-bound copy of _Gray’s Anatomy_. “Spock…”

“This edition is from the thirtieth reprinting, the last to be produced in the United States of America. I thought it appropriate, since you often express fondness for your birthplace.”

McCoy set the book back down, and stood. “Thank you, Spock. I mean that. I know you and I… well. I hope you know I think of you and Jim as my best friends.”

“I consider it an honor,” Spock replied. “I consider our… repartee as an asset to maintaining my logical discipline.”

“Well,” said McCoy, grinning.

Spock raised a hand in the Vulcan salute. “Happy birthday, Leonard. Live long and prosper.”

THE END


End file.
